Rest In Peace
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: We all know Legato's very devoted to Knives.But what if he doesn't want to be his slave anymore?What could possibly let him lose his faith in Knives,let him see what kind of person he is and take revenge?A simple song can.
1. Does anybody even cares

Sooooooooooooongfic! Using the song Spike sang in the Buffy musical episode once more with feeling. Warnings? Slight yaoi, but nothing you can't handle ~.^ Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!  
  
Things between the ~*~ are lyrics.  
  
~.~ Does anybody even cares~.~  
  
  
  
He walked out of his Master's room, almost fell with every step, but never gave up.  
  
If you would see him, you would probably ran away, despite of the fact you would certainly feel sorry for him. No one could handle him ,no one could look into his golden eyes without being scared, no one could listen to his voice without feeling unusual, not like themselves.. No one could touch his bloodied skin without desperately wanting to know what that blood tastes like. Sweet? No one could talk to him, without constantly asking themselves that one question:  
  
Is he human?  
  
He used to be human. He used to be happy, alive.. if you would have seen him as a kid, you would get a warm feeling inside, knowing happiness truly exists. But he was alive then. He died.  
  
Legato Bluesummers died.  
  
Not a psychical death, he could only dream of that. Finally rest. No, his body still worked, but his mind was dead. His soul was dead. Murdered. By an Angel.  
  
  
  
Now, he opens the door to his quarters, walking(or, trying too) to his bed, where someone was already sitting. He fell on the bed, feeling how soft hands took his shirt off.  
  
'Gee.. he sure was in a bad mood, wasn't he?'  
  
  
  
Midvalley looked at his boss, as he laid the bloodied shirt aside, and cleaned his skin with some water. It was like this every night. Every morning. Knives called Legato, and damn, that moron went to him again, while he knew exactly what was going to happen! And in the morning, he felt like Hell again, and Midvalley had to care for him..  
  
It was not like he couldn't say 'fuck you Legato, I'm going, I'm a gun-ho gun, I have to cause Vash the Stampede eternal pain, not nursing you just because you're a moron who gets himself beaten up and raped by a plant every night!'  
  
Sure he could say that. Legato couldn't, and wouldn't, follow him anyway. But as Midvalley looked at that psychopath lying there, with his eyes closed, trying not to cry of pain, he knew he couldn't just walk away. He wanted to care for him, it was just his nature.  
  
But how long? How long was Legato going to take this?  
  
Hornfreak gently touched him, and laid a blanket over him, so he wouldn't be cold. ' shh.. ' he whispered. 'sleep.. I'll stay with you.. don't be afraid..'  
  
  
  
~*~ I died.. so many years ago..~*~  
  
  
  
Legato stared to the ceiling, thinking.  
  
He hated thinking, but it's the only thing you can do, when you are waiting for your death. For your release.  
  
He thought, or was it dreaming? Was he awake? He sighed, when would this finally end? This never ending questioning, is it right what I'm doing? Will I please the Master? Am I.. am I maybe more than just a slave? What if I had never took His hand?  
  
That was when he died. His soul died instantly when he took Masters' hand. Of course, he didn't regret it. He wanted to serve this higher being, like he should, being a pathetic human..  
  
'Are you awake?' a voice asked.  
  
He didn't answer. Couldn't answer.  
  
'Legato?'  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, let his tongue roll over his dry lips, but then gave up: it didn't matter..  
  
  
  
'Are.. Are you feeling better now?' the voice asked  
  
He closed his eyes  
  
'It doesn't matter..' he whispered with a weak voice  
  
'I..don't..care.'  
  
  
  
That was the first chapter, hope you like it, more will be up soon! I hope.. again, please review.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Why?

Thanks for the nice reviews! Just a note for this chapter(and following): It's Legato's pov. And it's weird. Hope you like it /^.\\ …another note: I like switching with present and past.. don't pay attention to that.  
  
  
  
~*~ But you can make me feel…  
  
Like it isn't so…'  
  
  
  
Yes.. Ithought as I walked to my Master's quarters.  
  
'You can cause me so much pain.. so much.. pleasure.. by serving You.. that it feels like I'm not dead anymore..'  
  
Should I be thankful for that?  
  
  
  
I knocked onmyMaster's door, the answer came through my mind  
  
~You can enter, Legato..~  
  
I did as the plant told him so, as usual. I walk(authors note: see?) into the room, and there, a little bit higher than I, stood my Master.  
  
  
  
He was staring out of the window, his ice blue eyes, in which I could drown and get lost in a dream, before the hands of the same plant waked me up, and let me fall to the dark world again, were concentrated on the suns, which were almost gone..  
  
The moons were already trying to get to the sky, pushing their sunny brothers away, one moon stayed behind, it was afraid that his elder brothers would tease him because he had a big hole..  
  
That moon, it has a special meaning for me. It was Vash' moon… Vash had caused the hole, it was because of him that his brothers teased him, called him a freak, and didn't allow him to shine anymore! It was Vash' fault that that poor moon was always the last one to arrive, that the other moons and stars looked with disgust at it, and that, when the suns rise, that poor moon was the first to be gone! It was all Vash's fault.. All.. Vash..  
  
'Yes, you compare yourself to that moon, don't you Legato'  
  
Master's perfect voice finally reaches my dead mind, and I can understand what it says . It was true..  
  
'Yes, Master. I am the pathetic little moon, while you are the sun, that once will burn all the humans that crawl beneath You..'  
  
Master laughed.  
  
'Good, Legato..'  
  
The next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground, My Master has just hit me again.. unusual, he doesn't always hit me before he..  
  
I'll never Finnish that mental sentence, my Master pushes my with my back against the wall, and begins to yell at me.  
  
I take it.  
  
I always take it.  
  
It's so normal.. so.. right. Yes, Master you are right! Come on, call me a pathetic human, not worth Your time, call me worthless, just say it! I am nothing Master, I am just the like the dust on this planet: everyone is happy when it's gone, don't be afraid to say that, oh I know you are not..  
  
  
  
'Can't you do anything right, Legato? Why is Vash not with Me, as he should, why do I have a pathetic replacement like you, why am I wasting My time on a worthless human like you?'  
  
You will say anything you please about me, and you are right. I am just a  
  
'human, no you're less than a human, less than the spider I killed..'  
  
when You and Your brother fought and you..  
  
'was right, I was right in everything, except when I took you, what..'  
  
were You thinking? I am..  
  
'nothing more than a slave..'  
  
And..  
  
'And..'  
  
  
  
~*~ And why you come to be with me.. ~*~  
  
  
  
We both fall silent because of that thought. When we look into each others eyes, dirty golden and perfect blue, we think about the thought that seemed to come from our souls..  
  
Our souls?  
  
I don't have a soul. My Master and I, we are the same. We share the same feelings, the same hate, the same thoughts.. but still.. where did that thought come from? I.. I can't think like that, can I? Can I think of my own? Oh no, I gave my soul to Master! We are connected, so many years ago, when he gave me His brother's flesh.. we are connected. Our souls are one..  
  
  
  
My Master drops me on the ground, and looks at me.  
  
'Get out.'  
  
'Yes Master' I whisper, as I stand, quicker than usual, and walk away.  
  
A final bow, as I close the door, and I can hear my Master's confused thoughts. Are we still the same?  
  
~.~ I think I finally know~*~  
  
  
  
……yes, I know this chapter is too short… and I hope it wasn't too confusing at the end, when Legato thought and Knives spoke, it's supposed to be that they think the same.. anyway, please take a minute to review /^.\\ 


	3. Knives(crappy title..)

New chappie! This one's Knives' pov. Enjoy! /^.\\  
  
  
  
~*~ You're scared~*~  
  
  
  
I am not! I think as I look out of the window.  
  
The suns are rising again. I smile. Legato.. he compared me to those suns. Yes..  
  
I, Millions Knives, am a sun.  
  
He, Legato Bluesummers, is just a moon.. the pathetic little moon with the big hole..  
  
I laugh. It sounds like a child's song.  
  
Are the moon and the sun the same? The moon lives and shines because of the sun's light. Legato would never have shined like now, without me.  
  
We are the same. We are connected, with a strong mental bond and a little bit of flesh.  
  
But those thoughts are this, that came inside My mind tonight? Legato hears them too, what's happening? We thing the same thoughts every night, about Vash, about Humans, but never about each other.  
  
  
  
~*~ Ashamed of what you feel~*~  
  
  
  
No, I am not ashamed. Is he? He should be, for being just a pathetic human in My presence.. What is My slave doing now?  
  
A little voice enters my ear.. go, it says.. if you want to know what he's doing, go..  
  
No. I told My slave to go away, I will not look for him..  
  
  
  
I open the door to his quarters silently cursing Myself, something I don't do a lot. But I'm not Myself right now..  
  
  
  
I look at My slave, he is lying in bed, crawling, obviously having a nightmare. I am not waking him up..  
  
I sit next to him, and touch his blue hair. I see his face is wet of crying, and I suddenly feel very afraid..  
  
Legato doesn't cry.  
  
He never cries, not when I beat him, nor when I take him.. but the thing hat frightens my the most, is the fact that I didn't noticed he cried.. we.. are supposed to feel each other.. is he.. am I.. losing him?  
  
And do I care?  
  
I heard these stories.. of humans that loves each other.. love.. am I.. No, I am NOT in love!  
  
I am not ashamed..  
  
Not in love..  
  
  
  
~*~ You can't tell the ones you love, You know they coulnd't deal~*~  
  
Oh God.  
  
Vash  
  
  
  
…..short….. anyway, keep on reviewing, I like, no I die without them /^.\\Thanks for reading ( 


	4. What's mine

Thaaaaaaanks for the nice reviews!! Especially Blacklightning42!! *runs to her and hugs the poor girl until she looks a little bit purple* /O.\\ Oops.. anyway, I'm in a real writing mood today, so that's why this chapter is up pretty quick, I would have written more chapters if I didn't have to learn 928 English words for tomorrow.. /O.\\ Life, and especially school, sucks. Anyway(again), I hope you like this chapter, Legato may be a little OOC, but remember the whole point of this fic is that he's beginning to hate Knives, which is pretty OOC for Legato.. also, I really can't imagine Legato saying 'wanna' but it's like that in the song, so.. anyway: enjoy!  
  
* walks of with lots of books * Sigh..  
  
  
  
  
  
-What's mine-  
  
  
  
Legato walked into the room where most of the gun-ho guns were sitting: the bar. They were talking, eating, playing.. it still was early, and some of them were sleeping, Legato suspected they hadn't even gone to their quarters.. but he didn't care. He saw Midvalley sitting, talking to one of his whores, and walked to him.  
  
  
  
'Just one more beer and I'm going' the Hornfreak said.  
  
'Where are you going?' the blonde haired girl asked  
  
'Legato.'  
  
'Do you have to?'  
  
'Yeah.. I don't want to leave him alone..'  
  
"I don't think he needs you'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
The whore laughed. 'He's standing behind you'  
  
I almost laughed when I saw Hornfreak's surprised face when he saw me.  
  
'Hi Legato' he said, after a little hesitating. 'Why.. I mean.. Knives..'  
  
I didn't answer as I was sitting next to the girl, who gently laid her head on my chest.  
  
What am I doing here?  
  
As I look around myself, at the people in this place, at Hornfreak, at his girl.. I feel I'm getting caught up in my thoughts again..  
  
My thoughts? Or.. Master's?  
  
  
  
~.~ Whisper in a dead man's ear, It doesn't make him real..~.~  
  
  
  
Right. You're whispering in my ear, every night you are telling me the same things, how you hate me, but why are you with me if you hate me this much? Why are you torturing me? Why am I forced to be like the moon, why can't I shine? I am not real.. I am a replacement, and a bad one too. But look at them! Look at the people in this room.. Master.. why.. don't you see I am much better?  
  
  
  
~*~ That's great.~*~  
  
  
  
Master.. punish me for thinking like this.. no, stay away! Leave me alone! Let me be! Give me my soul back!  
  
  
  
~*~ But I don't wanna play..~*~  
  
  
  
'Legato?'  
  
I look at Hornfreak, look into his worried eyes.  
  
'What?' I ask annoyed.  
  
'Are you alright, you're shaking.. '  
  
Why is everyone always asking if 'I'm alright' like they care! They don't care about me, not even Hornfreak! They're just afraid..  
  
SEE!  
  
They are afraid! They would never be afraid of some toy, I am NOT a pet! I don't wanna play…  
  
  
  
  
  
Midvalley looked at her boss, he was still shaking, looked really pale and seemed to think.. what could he possibly think about? He hesitated for a second, and then laid his hand on Legato's cheek, and softly whispered that he should go with him, he would bring him to his room.. Hornfreak put his arm around him, and helped him stand up.  
  
'Come on' the musician whispered..  
  
For a moment, Midvalley thought his boss was answering, but he was just whispering something Hornfreak couldn't even understand it.  
  
As they walked to his room, he could hear him constantly saying the same thing, and after a while he understood:  
  
Legato was singing.. the same line, again and again, weak, but he was singing..  
  
  
  
~*~ 'Cause being with you touches me, more than I can say~*~  
  
  
  
I can see him.. he lays me on my bed.. he sits with me.. go away!  
  
I don't want you here, I want to be alone, can't you understand? Alone with MY thoughts! My OWN thoughts!  
  
Now, calm down a little, this is not going to help you.. I smile a pretty evil smile, good he can't see me, and pretend that I'm asleep..  
  
Yes.. go.. see, I'm alright, you've done your job, I won't kill you, now go..  
  
Yes.. just a little further..  
  
When Hornfreak finally closes the door behind him, I can't stop laughing. Alone! I stand up and walk through my room..  
  
There. The door… he went through it, now it's my turn… come on.. I smile. You think I'm a pet?  
  
  
  
~*~ And since I'm only dead to you..~*~  
  
I'll show you what a pet can do..  
  
  
  
~*~ I'm saying stay away and..~*~  
  
  
  
These thoughts are mine.. I can feel it.. My own thoughts....  
  
  
  
~*~ Let me rest in peace~*~  
  
  
  
ooooh, we reached the chorus now /^.\\ I think(not sure) this chapter is pretty long, if you compare it to the other chapters, which are way too short.. but that's a good thing, right? Another thing: when I was writing this, I let Dominique take Legato with her, but I changed it into Midvalley because he's going to be important later on, and also because this happends after Augusta(because the fifth moon already has a hole) and that means Dominique is dead.. /-.\\ Anyway, I hope you like it, again: please review and I'll love you forever(kay, now THAT is a very good way to stop people from reviewing.. :S)! 


	5. Rest In Peace

YAY! Ff.net is back online! * does a stupid little dance* Anyway, since it was offline for a while, I did two chapters /^.\\ This one is really short, but the other is pretty long.. just one mor ething.. 'finnish person thingy' is that good or bad? /O.\\  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Rest In Peace  
  
  
  
~*~Let me rest in peace ~*~  
  
Human screams. Isn't it nice? Would my own screams sound like this? I don't know since I never screamed.. not once..  
  
'Not even when he raped me for the first time, beat me and let me lying there in my own blood!' I say to a little human child. She cries. 'Don't cry!' I say loud 'I never cried, why are you so weak?' I throw her away, don't even bother with killing her.  
  
I walk through the village. Fire. I made it. People are screaming, crying.. once in a while, I grab someone and kill him. Her. It. Pathetic.. humans.. I hear myself laugh, as I look to the sky. Black, and all the five moons are up. Even my moon. It shines, like I do!  
  
I feel.. my soul returns to me.. brought to me.. by that song..  
  
  
  
~*~ Let me get some sleep~*~  
  
  
  
His thoughts are gone.. I am alone!  
  
'There!'  
  
I look behind and see some of those human men running to me, angry.. I laugh.  
  
'Bring it on.' I whisper.  
  
I usually don't kill like this. I'm a silent killer, with style. I am one of those who let his victims kill each other. But this time, I kill them all by myself. With my own hands, until I thy are so bloodied I can't even see my own flesh. This feels so good..  
  
~*~ Let me take my love and burry it, in a hole 6 foot deep~*~  
  
I freeze.  
  
White  
  
Cold  
  
Blue  
  
Eyes  
  
A perfect blue  
  
Master?  
  
I see Master's eyes again, his face..  
  
He looked like that when we first heard a thought we couldn't understand  
  
In my head, the thoughts, now a song, go on..  
  
~*~ I can lay my body down~*~  
  
My..  
  
~*~ But I can't find my sweet release ~*~  
  
Love..  
  
~*~So..~*~  
  
I feel something hitting my head, as everything turns dark.. the image of Master's face disappears.. the music stays.. along with the confusion..  
  
~*~ Let me rest in peace~*~  
  
  
  
…short..confusing..(?).. but the next one will be pretty long, so.. /^.\\ see you soon, and please review! 


	6. He'll never be Mine

/^.\\ (Not much to say about this chapter.. the first part is Legato's pov, second is Knives.. yaoi thoughts in this one, but that's a good thing, right? /^.\\ I hope I didn't make Knives OOC.. but love can do weird things to you.. /^.\\) enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- He'll never be mine  
  
  
  
  
  
'Is he going to be alright?'  
  
'Probably.. but he needs to rest a lot, his wounds are pretty serious.. '  
  
'But he will survive, right?'  
  
'Oh, I'm sure he will..'  
  
  
  
I try to open my eyes, but the light.. hurts.. and damn, my head.. what.. happened..  
  
'Are you awake?'  
  
I suddenly feel very strange.. it's like.. the morning this all began.. the morning.. my devotion shattered..  
  
'Legato?'  
  
I open my mouth to speak, let my tongue roll over my dry lips.. and don't give up..  
  
'Yes..' I whisper  
  
'Open your eyes'  
  
I do what the voice says.. who is this? Probably Hornfreak..  
  
The light hurts my eyes, but something about this touch makes me not giving up.. and wondering every second.. who this is..  
  
Finally, my golden eyes are open.. with one, I see a curtain. A blue curtain. Just my hair.. the other eye sees someone who is sitting next to me, I am lying in a bed.. The person smiles.  
  
'You're awake.. good..'  
  
It takes a while before I can understand who is sitting there. Before I can see his beautiful pale skin, his blue eyes in which I drown, his blonde hair..  
  
'M..Master?' I whisper.  
  
  
  
He nods. What is he doing here? Does.. does he care?  
  
'What happened?' I ask. It's hard to find something I am less interested in than knowing what happened, but I don't have the courage to speak my true thoughts.. or is he already hearing them? Are we still.. connected?  
  
  
  
'I don't know why, but you went to kill the citizens of a town nearby, and one of them hit you on your head, you probably fainted after that, they continued to beat you, and were about to shoot you when Hornfreak arrived and killed them. He brought you here and a doctor has nursed your wounds, which are pretty serious. He was actually just here, to check if you were healing fast.' And then, softly 'You've been asleep for a week, we were pretty worried.'  
  
'I.. I could have been dead by now..' I whisper. Master nods.  
  
'Yes. Needless to say I don't like that. Your mission isn't finished yet, you shouldn't have done this.'  
  
Silence  
  
Why?  
  
What have I done? That song.. it made me believe.. I had a mind of my own.. It gave me my soul back, now look what's the result. Master's angry..  
  
'I'm sorry' I say ashamed  
  
Master doesn't answer.. he just looks at me, while I feel tears burning in my eyes. No.. I don't want to cry.. I see my Master looks surprised as I silently begin to cry. Hot tears are running down my face, and my body is shaking..  
  
'I'm sorry' I say again, sobbing.  
  
Through my tears, I can see Master's surprised face. He.. doesn't know..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I look at my faithful servant, crying.. this is the first time in all those years I see him cry.. Why? Why can't I feel his pain? Should I.. I hear the memories in my head again, those of the unusual thoughts of a something that seemed like a song.. luckily they stopped after that night I sat with Legato.. Shall I..  
  
I take My slave in My arms, while he's crying like a little child without his mother, lost and alone.. I don't say anything, just hold him.. that's enough.. Why is he crying? Is there something I don't know? What's going on in his mind?  
  
~*~ You know.. you got a willing slave~*~  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I feel cold.. the thoughts.. the song.. a willing slave? I look at the slave in my arms. Is he willing? Oh yes he is. He lets Me take him, he allows Me to do as I please.. He is Mine..  
  
  
  
~*~ You just love to play the thought, that you might misbehave~*~  
  
  
  
It sounds.. bitter.. again, a frightening thought enters my mind: am I losing him? Am I losing My slave, My servant, My right hand(and Vash' left hand), My… love?  
  
This used to be a game for Me.. and it was fun, so much fun. My game.. it felt so good, beating that poor slave every night, just to feel how much power I have! To feel his pain, to hear his thoughts, and to know that even when he was lying there, in his own blood, he would never cry, because that would make Me sad too, and you don't want that, do you, slave?  
  
But he cries now.  
  
And I don't feel sad. Just afraid. Afraid that I might never play, never enjoy My game again. Afraid.. that I just might turn out to be perfect. As perfect as you believe Me to be, without worries, without pain. That I would be perfect before reaching Eden. The thought of that.. scares Me. There is no point in Eden if I'm perfect here! There is no point in Eden without.. without this game, without your thoughts.  
  
Without you.  
  
  
  
~*~ Untill you do I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave ~*~  
  
  
  
Are this his thoughts? Is he thinking this? Doesn't he want me to be with him anymore?  
  
I feel so.. strange.. like I'm sick, I feel something hot in my eyes, what is this? It's like.. I open My mouth to speak, but don't know what to say. I feel like..  
  
My heart is breaking..  
  
God, no!  
  
What am I thinking? This is just a pathetic human! He's just a little pawn in My game, he'll die for Me! I can't be.. can't be in love!  
  
I look at My slave, he sleeps.. I let My hand run through his blue hair as I smile.  
  
He doesn't want Me anyway.  
  
Why don't you want Me? I am.. too good for you.. you should be happy! I release him from My arms, and look at him for a while, at his wet face, his trembling body.. even now, he looks so good.. and even though he devoted his life to Me, he will die for Me and gave his body and soul to Me..  
  
He will never be Mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
…..to be continued! /^.\\ Hope you liked that, I don't write a lot about Knives, but it was fun to do once :) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think..(does anyone knows this song, rest in peace? If you don't you should listen it once, it's a very nice song.. /^.\\ ) 


	7. Golden Bird

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ff.net is up again! *hugs her computer* missed ya! /^.\\ anyway, blacklightning, thank you so much for your reviews, they are so nice that I sometimes think they're sarcastic /^.\\ anyway(I'm using that way too much), Hornfreak fans will like this chapter(or not).. it's three months after the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
7- Golden Bird  
  
I look at the sky and feel the suns warm my pale face. Sweet.. I smile. It's been three months since I've been outside, three months since I've been out of bed, but I'm healed now, back to my own self. Even the thoughts are gone, and I feel.. good.  
  
I look at Chapel the Evergreen, who is sitting on the thomas next to me. Soon, he will meet his fate. We all will. I smile, as I look to my other companion. We will all die, except for him.  
  
Except for Hornfreak.  
  
That was the only time I had the courage to ask something of my Master. To let Hornfreak alive. Why? I said to my Master it was because hornfreak is too good to be killed, and he couldn't be of use. He doesn't even have a weapon! The only thing he has is that stupid saxophone of his, and that could never be a weapon..  
  
The truth, and my Master knows that, is that I just.. care about Hotnfreak too much. Yes, isn't it awful? I actually care about a worthless human.. and he will die, eventually. Of course. When Master creates His Eden, Hornfreak will die too. But I don't want him to die like the other guns. I don't want him to be shot and be left alone in the dust , I don't want him to be eaten by those black cats.. I want him to die like he should. A beautiful death..  
  
He doesn't know that.. in fact, he doesn't know why he's with me. He thinks he's just helping me with the leadership of the guns, I can do that alone.. like I do everything alone.  
  
He will never do something without someone's command.  
  
So, he will never fight against Vash without someone telling him that he should.  
  
And I, I will never give him that command.  
  
He.. will.. survive.  
  
  
  
'Sir?'  
  
I hear Hornfreak's sweet voice call me. How could I ever not listen to that voice? The voice that has talked me to sleep so many times, and that voice that told me everything was going to be alright when I was in so much pain, when I was so lonely.. that voice was there to save me.  
  
'Yes, Hornfreak?' I answer.  
  
I see he comes closer to me, so Chapel can't hear him. He's not paying attention anyway..  
  
'I.. I'm glad you're back sir.. it's different without you, and it's hard to lead the guns.. Grey, Hopperd, Leonaff.. they were all killed when I tried to lead them..'  
  
I smile.  
  
'Don't feel guilty, they were supposed to die anyway.'  
  
'Yes.. we all are. Doesn't that ever scare you?'  
  
'Of course not.' I answer. 'I will be happy when it's my time..'  
  
'Why? Because you can satisfy Knives?'  
  
'Yes.. and because I'll finally have rest..'  
  
'Rest in peace.'  
  
I close my eyes when he says that. Rest in peace.. yes.. I doubt I'll ever rest in peace.. I die as a slave..  
  
'I'm scared, sometimes' Hornfreak says 'About my death. Not being able to decide the way I want to die.. when.. and if I'll die free, if I am free. There are so many things I can decide, I can run away from the guns, to a place far away and live there, happy, and die as an old man. You can't do that, doesn't that ever scare you?'  
  
Good one. Maybe.. maybe that's what the song wanted to tell me. I want to rest in peace?  
  
'I don't know..'  
  
He smiles at me 'Maybe it's better that you don't know.. '  
  
Before us, we see a town.. the town where so many guns will die again.. but no tears, no tears for them..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk through the little hotel my boss and I stay. I am looking for him.. to tell him something he probably already knows. I smile. It's good to see him like this, he isn't happy, but he's not that depressed either... good.  
  
I knock on his door, no answer..  
  
'Sir?'  
  
no answer. Maybe he's sleeping.. or he's not there..  
  
I open the door, and walk into the room. A normal, not really decorated room. I see him sleeping on the bed, and smile. I walk to him, shall I wake him up? No.. he deserves a little rest.. I now know how hard it is to lead a gang like the gun-ho guns..  
  
I sit next to him, this reminds me of the other times. The other times I was caring for him, being there for him..  
  
He never thanked me.  
  
I never asked him.. never told him. He belongs to someone else.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
I feel like my heart stand still for a second, and look at Legato. He's looking at me with that scary golden eye.  
  
'I.. I thought you were asleep..'  
  
'No, I wasn't. Why are you here?'  
  
'To.. to tell you both Chapel the Evergreen and the younger Chapel are dead.'  
  
I see he smiles.  
  
'Good.' Then he looks at me. 'You liked Chapel, didn't you?'  
  
'A bit.' I say. I don't want him to.. think.. I might like Chapel more than him.  
  
He stands up, and looks out of the small window. I stand next to him.. wonder what he's staring at...I look into his golden eye and smile. That eye is so beautiful.. as beautiful as the suns who are disappearing beneath the mountains.. he looks serious. Like he's thinking. No surprise, he's always thinking.. I wish I knew what he was thinking of.. I wish I could hear his thoughts and help him. I wish I could let him rest in peace..  
  
I never knew why I did this, but.. I lay my head on his shoulder, and to my surprise he didn't protest. He smiles and I see he closes his eyes.  
  
'Maybe this is the last time I see the moons..' he whispers  
  
'Maybe' I answer. I..  
  
'Say what you think' he says. 'what are you thinking now?'  
  
Shall I lie? No.. not tonight..  
  
'There is no point in lying' he says 'Lying is just if you don't want to hurt someone, or yourself, but who cares about pain?'  
  
I smile. 'I.. I was thinking that I wanted to say to you that I can protect you, and make sure you see the moons tomorrow.. but realised that isn't possible..'  
  
No answer.. as usual.. 'Sir?' I ask, I rarely say his name.. although I think it's beautiful. Legato. It's a music thingie, and I love music so much.. just as I love him, but never reach him..  
  
'Yes?'  
  
What? Oh.. I wanted to say something, almost forgot.. 'Sir.. Legato.. I hope you rest in peace..'  
  
I see he smiles, then close my eyes, and lay in his strong arms.. if only.. I can never have him, but just.. just for tonight.. together.. just one long night, he'll be all mine.. and after that, fly away, like a golden bird.. fly, through the clouds, to the sun, to Heaven..  
  
My golden bird.. my dear.. Legato..  
  
'I love you..' I whisper, and then surrender to my feelings, just for once.. just for tonight..  
  
  
  
/O.\\ Whaddya mean, OOC? :P Anyway.. I hope you like it, just one more chapter, and this fic is over.. please review /^.\\ 


	8. Fake blue!

...Last chapter.. And there's good and bad news. The good news is: I'm probably going to write a sequel.(or is that the bad news? /^.\\). The bad(or good)one is: I won't be able to upload it for two weeks, because I'm going to France /^.\\ (how I love holidays.) anyway, this is the last chapter.. I hope you like it.. enjoy.  
  
  
  
8-Fake Blue!  
  
I walk through one of the many streets of the little town, heading for a hill.. soon.. soon, I will be dead. Soon, I can rest.. everything is turning out well. I told Vash that he was responsible for all of the deaths.. he was responsible for everything.. now, he's going to think, then he comes to me and kill me. Like he's supposed to. Without.. any delay. Without.. any more deaths. Midvalley will survive. I smile. I don't often think like this. Usually, I like human death.. but this is not usual.  
  
Yesterday night.. he was so..  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by screaming. I look behind, a girl runs to me.  
  
I recognise her. It's that blonde whore that was by Midvalley the day that.. what is she doing here?  
  
She puts her arms around me, pushes her head against my chest and cries. Really cries. I feel her hot tears on my clothes..  
  
'What's wrong?' I ask, pushing her away.  
  
'M..Mid..'  
  
I suddenly feel afraid.. 'Midvalley? What happened to him?'  
  
'He..he..'  
  
I feel I'm getting angry.. why can't she stop crying and tell me what the Hell is going on??  
  
'What???' I say with a loud voice  
  
'He.. he.. died..'  
  
It's like the world around me stands still. He's dead. Dead.. No.. this.. this can't be... Master.. you promised..  
  
'how..' I whisper.  
  
She gives me a letter 'He.. he got the letter yesterday..'  
  
With shaking hands, I open it and read..  
  
To Midvalley the Hornfreak. Plans have changed. You must fight to Vash tomorrow, before he kills Legato. Signed with..  
  
'Knives'  
  
This is the first time in my life I say His real name. But.. this can't be.. you promised.. a promise.. you lied to me.. lied.. A lie is for pathetic humans, better tell me the truth. I can still hear you say that Master, now you are doing the same thing to me.. is this my reward? I gave you my soul, my body, I gave you everything! I never asked for love, never asked for you to care for me, I just asked one thing: his life. And you take THAT away from me? How could you?  
  
~*~ Let me rest in peace~*~  
  
I can't die! Not now! I won't die for YOU! No.. Knives.. You.. you are not my master! How.. how could I ever believe in you?  
  
I'm starting to run. Run away, run to him, as I for the first time in my life hear my screams.  
  
'Let me rest in peace!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ I know..~*~  
  
  
  
I enter his room.  
  
See.  
  
See his eyes.  
  
I laugh.  
  
'Legato, what are you..'  
  
I hit him. He lays on the ground looking at me. 'Legato!'  
  
What? What are you going to do?  
  
~*~ I should go..~*~  
  
I grab him, and push him against the wall, just like he has done so many times.  
  
'Legato..' he tries to say, but I interrupt him.  
  
'WHY? Why did he have to die? You LIED to me!'  
  
'Legato.. stop.. listen..'  
  
'NO!'  
  
I throw him down on the ground, and kick him hard in his ribs. I see tears in his eyes. So you can cry! And you cry. while you told me I couldn't! I hold him near me, until our faces are just little separated. I look in his blue eyes, ice blue, fake blue! Fake, like he is!  
  
'Let me go, Legato! You.. you are hurting me..'  
  
'Hurting? Do you even KNOW how pain feels?? Do you even know what I feel?'  
  
~*~ But I follow you, like a man possessed.. ~*~  
  
  
  
I hold his face even closer to mine, and kiss him. I press my lips against his, but just hold on a few seconds, then throw him back, and look with disgust at him.  
  
'I.. hate.. you..'  
  
'I'm your master!' He tries.  
  
I laugh  
  
'Master?? MASTER?? You aren't my master! You are nothing more than a pathetic plant, alone, who needs others to do his dirty work! I worked.. so hard for you, yet you torture me, and say how bad I am, how worthless, you won't let me shine!'  
  
~*~ There's a traitor here, beneath my breast ..~*~  
  
'Legato!' he cries as I hit him, again and again.. he's bleeding, and I taste his blood. It tastes like.. revenge.  
  
It tastes good.  
  
'Legato..' he says weak. 'Please.. I..'  
  
~*~ And it hurts me more, than you've ever guessed ~*~  
  
I force him to stand up, push him against the wall and laugh. I have a sword in my hand..  
  
~*~ If my heart could beat, it would break my chest ~*~  
  
I place it on his chest..  
  
~*~ But I can see, you're unimpressed ~*~  
  
I listen to his pathetic crying for one second, to his voice..  
  
'Legato..'  
  
~*~ So.. ~*~  
  
'I..'  
  
~*~ Leave me be..~*~  
  
'love..'  
  
~*~ And.. ~*~  
  
'you!'  
  
~*~Let me rest in peace! ~*~  
  
I push. The sword goes through his chest, blood everywhere.. even on my face. I laugh. My soul returns.. the thoughts and voices are gone. I feel..  
  
Alive  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the horizon, a blonde man appeared, wearing a red coat and sunglasses. He carried a big cross, and looked serious. There it was, Demethri. He reminded everything she told him, and was sure he was now going to save his brother.  
  
He arrived at the beautiful place, full of green, and looked surprised for a second. His brother wasn't there, but the gunman was sure he was expected.. after all, Knives did everything to get him here, even force that poor musician to commit suicide, which made Vash feel really bad.. but oh well, at least he didn't kill anyone..  
  
He would never kill someone.  
  
Vash entered the white building, surprised the door was open.. he was even more surprised when he saw the floors, blood everywhere, corpses.. it seemed like someone was a little thirsty for blood.. Vash moved on, then he saw a big door, when he entered it, his heart stopped beating for a second.  
  
There, in a beautiful room, very nicely decorated with ancient swords and paintings, in a chair a little higher than Vash stood, lied his brother.  
  
Dead.  
  
One of the swords was stuck inside his twin, and his blue eyes were closed forever..  
  
'Who did this?' Vash asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On a rock, with the sight over Demethri and the white building where a gunman was crying over his dead brother, in the light of the moons, sat a young blue haired psychic.  
  
In his hands he was holding a little black cat, gently petting it. He was crying and laughing at the same time, his soul which was finally back to its owner, was calm, just like his body and his mind: he finally understood.  
  
Everything.  
  
He looked up in the sky, for some reason the fifth moon seemed to shine a little bit brighter this night..  
  
Then, with a final smile on his face, he closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to rest.  
  
To Rest In Peace.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
..well, yeah, that's it. Decide for yourself if that was a happy end(I think it was-for Legato..). Anyway, please review /^.\\ Hope ya liked this fic. 


End file.
